The concept described in this disclosure is primarily used for connection of a mooring tendon to the hull of a tension leg platform. However, this concept also has use for attachment of drilling or production risers of any type of floating platform (TLP, Spar, etc.) to the riser tensioning or support system on the platform. Both of these systems must make an attachment of a top tubular member to the platform support structure and provide for adjustment in overall length of the tendon or riser.
Previous systems have typically made use of some form of slip segments that had a threaded or grooved interface to the top joint of the tendon. These slip segments typically slide down the taper, or slide and rotate in combination to engage the tendon top section. These systems have used either elaborate internal drive systems and/or actuation tools to engage and disengage the connector on and off of the tendon top joint. In addition, these systems have either required the tendon to be statically restrained or substantially over-tensioned and then relieved for engagement.